


Edge

by The_Doom_Dahlia, thewishingdragon



Series: Adventures in Submission [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Sub Chandler, gentle domme veronica, punk veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: A collaborative work.





	Edge

“You know, when you said that you hoped I had knee pads, I didn’t think _you’d_ be the one wearing them.”

A muffled “fuck you” was the only reply she received as Heather’s head nestled in between her thighs, framed like a portrait between the twin rose vine tattoos that trailed up her legs, and began sucking at her clit.

Veronica sat back in her chair, resting her head into the crook of her shoulder and watching Heather work. A hand tipped in black nails sewed itself into the blonde’s hair, running down the length of it as far as she could reach without bending. She hadn’t been making a joke, she really hadn’t expected things to end up like this. The blonde was all fire, bite, and a never-ending stream of sarcasm. But when confronted with the chance to bottom for her, to submit and relinquish her crown if only for a while, she’d given in with a fervor and speed that made Ronnie’s head spin and her heart pound.

She definitely wasn’t about to start complaining about the way events had progressed, though. Not when Heather’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and her eyes were fluttering closed every time Ronnie tugged on her hair.

Ronnie smirked. “I have to say, though, this is _quite_ the view. Absolutely... _very_.”

She watched in satisfaction as that pretty pink flush spread down to her shoulders, her brow furrowing in what Ronnie could only assume was determination. However, her attentions were distracted when Heather’s tongue suddenly pushed deep into her and she settled back into the chair with a moan. “God, Heather…”

Heather let out a self-satisfied hum, and Ronnie decided it just wouldn’t do for her to act so smug.

Perhaps she needed to be reminded exactly who was in charge.

Digging her nails in a little, Veronica yanked sharply. When Heather yelped in surprise, she found herself grinning. “Now, now _Princess_. Don’t get back up your ass yet, you still have to make me cum. Otherwise, you won’t get to.”

Heather glared up at her, but the effect was dulled by the fact that the other half of her face was shoved between her thighs. Not even her clear frustration dulled the lust that glimmered in those grey eyes, and Veronica knew that. Heather knew it too, which was why she kept going.

“Getting an attitude won’t make me change my mind. You’re doing so well, gorgeous. Just be a good girl for me, and I’ll let you cum. Can you do that?”

Veronica knew better than anyone that Heather Chandler never backed down from a challenge. To cast doubt on her ability to do _anything_ was the best way to get her to prove you wrong, especially if there was something more to gain than just the satisfaction of being right.

Ronnie was definitely looking forward to being wrong. Heather would be insufferably smug afterwards, but at least Veronica will have gotten what she wanted out of it: the queen bee, crownless and wanting with her eyes all aglow in triumph and need.

That would _definitely_ be a satisfying sight to see.

“I gotta say,” Veronica grinned, “I never knew the queen could look so good on her knees. We should do this again sometime. If you ever need to blow off steam like this again, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

There was a huff, then Heather pulled her head away and spoke. “Only if I get to top next time.”

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.” Veronica chuckled, knowing that there wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to let Chandler dominate her; _especially_ not after seeing her like this, makeup skewed and lips shiny with juices as she silently begged for more. “But for now, I want your hands where I can see them. We can’t have you getting any ideas, now, _can_ we?”

There was a growl of frustration but Heather obeyed, resting both hands atop Veronica’s thighs and returning to her job of sucking and licking at Veronica’s clit.

Veronica huffed out a laugh, pulling in a shuddering breath before leaning back and watching Heather’s fingers absently drawing patterns over her thighs. Not a lot of time passed before Veronica felt warmth rushing through her and clutched at Heather’s hair tighter, moaning and grinding a little against Heather’s wanting mouth. “Fuck, Heather…”

Heather looked up, a satisfied gleam in her eye as she took in Veronica’s face.

“I’ve had better,” Veronica shrugged, smirking at Heather’s indignant squawk. “But not by much.” she purred, trying to soothe her as she chuckled. “I find it a little hard to believe you’ve never done this before. It’s not exactly something one gets right on the first try. Are you sure you haven’t tried this with the other Heathers? Or maybe it was some other pretty girl who caught your eye.”

Heather frowned, wiping at her mouth with the back of her wrist. “This is Sherwood, Ohio. You can’t just go down on a girl and not expect everyone to know about it the next morning. Believe me, if I’d done this before, you’d know.”

Veronica smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I know.” she said, and ran a hand gently through Heather’s hair again.

Heather grumbled a bit at the touch, but leaned into it all the same. “I don’t need your goddamn sympathy, you know.”

“You know, people say shit like pity and sympathy like it’s a bad thing,” Veronica murmured, still carding her hand through Heather’s hair, “But it’s not. You’re hurting, and that hurts me. It’s not bad to let someone else hold you up when you’re tired of holding the rest of the world. You _can_ let yourself be weak every now and then. It happens. No shame in that. If you can only be weak here, that’s alright. I’d be happy to hold you up and help you when you need me, when you need _this_.”

Heather looked up then, and Veronica was a bit worried when she saw tears glistening in those smokey eyes.

“Are you alri-?”

Veronica began to speak, but found long arms dotted in freckles curling around her legs and blonde locks brushing against the flat warmth of her thigh as Heather clutched onto her like a lifeboat in a grand and terrible storm. Warm tears hit her skin, and she heard muffled crying. But it didn’t sound sad. It sounded glad, relieved even. As though the weight of the world had been lifted from Heather’s shoulders in that moment, her gilded wings growing lighter in Veronica’s embrace.

Veronica didn’t stop stroking Heather’s hair, her free hand coming up to rub her shoulder in a way that she hoped was comforting.

“You can take a break from being strong. I’ve got you. I promise I’ll take good care of you. The world can wait until you’re ready to face it again.”

Slowly, Heather’s whimpers and tears stopped and she rested in comfortable silence. She still clung to Veronica now, but there wasn’t fear in her grip. All she wanted was to be close to her, to drink in this moment and stay in it for as long as she could.

“I meant what I said, you know,” Veronica whispered, “If you ever need to do this again, whenever it all gets to be too much, I’m happy to help you forget it all for a while.”

Silence reigned a moment longer before Heather, her voice far softer and more tender than anyone in the world had ever heard it, said “I know.” For years, she’d felt like she was on the edge of losing her mind to the iron shackles her world had bound her in, clutching on with all of her might and growing weaker by the day. But in this moment, with Veronica’s hand running through her hair and nothing tying her down, she felt something she hadn’t felt since she was a child.

Freedom.

“Hey.” Veronica poked her forehead lightly, snapping her from her reverie. “You’re thinking too hard. Stop it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” she said softly, and pressed a feather light kiss to one of the roses that curled around Veronica’s leg.

Veronica’s eyes widened slightly. “I wasn’t expecting you to still want to do this after…” She gestured vaguely, hoping Heather understood.

“I did what you told me to do, and you still need to give me my reward, right?” she asked, finally meeting Veronica’s eyes. Her own had a glimmer in them, brighter than any she’d ever let Veronica see.

It wasn’t smug. Far from it, actually. Veronica was taken aback by the look in Heather’s eyes. She was happy, joyful and free of malice. Ronnie’s heart twisted and flipped in her chest, and her mind focused in on one desire: to make Heather’s eyes glimmer like that as often as possible, no matter what.

Veronica smiled softly. “Alright then. Give me a color.”

“Green.” Heather answered without hesitation.

“Good girl.”

Heather suddenly found herself lifted in the air as Veronica picked her up in a fireman’s carry, before being placed gently on Veronica’s bed.

“Well, if I’m going to reward you, I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

Heather grinned, giggling a little. “Should I take off the knee pads?”

Veronica hummed noncommittally, her lips tracing a scorching path over Heather’s neck and shoulders. “I don’t particularly care as long as I can make you forget your name by the time we’re done, although it might be a bit more comfortable for you to take them off.”

The knee pads were scattered across the floor before Veronica got down to her breasts, and Heather laid back against the sheets with her hands tracing patterns through Veronica’s hair and along the back of her head.

Veronica purred when she reached Heather’s chest, pulling her closer as she left a hickey on her collarbone. “Move to the middle of the bed.”

Heather obeyed, nudging to the center carefully and pulling a pillow under her head so she’d be comfortable. “You look so pretty like this.” She said softly, voice edging towards awe.

Veronica chuckled as she kneeled between Heather’s thighs, leaving another hickey just above her hip. “I think you stole my line.”

Before Heather could say anything in response, she ran her tongue along her pussy in one long line, stopping just before her clit.

“ _Tease,_ ” Heather accused, groaning in frustration.

“Isn’t that what you asked for, sweetheart?” Veronica said sweetly, looking up at her as innocently as one could while going down on someone.

Heather groaned in frustration, the sound melting into a moan when Veronica began licking at her again, her strong hands clutching her thighs and keeping them spread for her. “ _God,_ you’re good at this,” she murmured, fingers threading in brown locks.

“Apparently not good enough,” Veronica grinned, “Since I haven’t made you beg to cum yet.”

Heather bit back a retort as Veronica returned to the task at hand, not wanting to distract her more and prolong this, admittedly rather enjoyable, torment.

Veronica, it seemed, had other plans.

Every time Heather got close enough to the edge to believe it was almost over, Veronica would stop, and slowly coax her back to the edge of bliss.

“Are you trying to make it so your next tattoo can be a tally of how many times you’ve edged me? Stop teasing me and make me cum already!” Heather whined.  
  
“What’s the magic word?” Veronica purred. “I thought I made it pretty clear what I’m trying to do. If you want to cum, you’re going to have to _beg._ ”

Heather groaned, hands gripping tighter in Veronica’s hair. “Please make me cum, please!”

“Not good enough. I need more.”

“Oh, _come_ **_on_ **!”

Veronica sighed in mock disappointment. “And here I _really_ thought you could be good.” She began to pull away from her, stopping when Heather grabbed onto her and pulled her back in against her.

“No, no, please don’t stop, I can be good I promise!” Heather told her, grey eyes wide and almost afraid.

Veronica chuckled. “That’s more like it. Just a little more. Can you give me a bit more? Come on, beg for it. Beg for me one last time and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Please Veronica, please make me cum, I need it, I need you, I’ll be such a good girl for you I promise, just please make me cum!” Heather begged, pressing in close and trying to grind against her, searching for any kind of friction she could get.

She swore she heard Veronica whisper “ _Perfect,_ ” just before she felt Veronica’s mouth against her again, pushing her towards the edge again. This time, she finally let her go over and held her as she came with a wail. She licked her through her orgasm, grinning as Heather tugged at her hair and thanked her fervently as she came undone under her tongue.

Eventually, the aftershocks of Heather’s orgasm died down, and she opened her eyes at the feeling of Veronica moving to lie down next to her, pulling her close and running her fingers through blonde locks as she held her.

Heather relaxed in Veronica’s hold, feeling sated and weightless. Her lips pressed to Veronica’s cheek and she nestled her head into the crook of her neck, holding her tightly. “That was amazing.” she confessed, breathless and joyful.

“I was worried you might pass out there for a second,” Veronica muttered, pressing a kiss to Heather’s temple and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Heather said, laughing at Veronica’s offended sputtering and patting her chest a little affectionately. After a moment’s silence, her voice piped up again. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“I said a lot of things earlier. I’m going to need a little clarification.”

“You know what I mean! All of the stuff about, like...holding me up and helping me and being strong and stuff.” she said quietly. “I want… I want it to be true but I’m scared that it’s not.” she admitted.

Veronica sighed, “This can be… whatever you want it to be. If you just want this to be a casual thing to do to blow off steam, I can be okay with that. If you want a relationship, we can see where things go. If you need me to be strong for you from time to time, I’m okay with holding up the world for you so you can rest a bit.” At that, she chuckled, a thought occurring to her. “You don’t have to be Atlas, you know. You’re not indestructible.”

“I’m a goddamn eagle.” Heather huffed, voice growing sleepy. “I’m above all of that stuff...but even eagles need to rest sometimes, right?”  
  
Veronica nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You go ahead and rest. I can hold up the sky for a night. You don’t have to worry.”

Quietly, Heather nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Veronica. “...you’ll stay for the night, right? You won’t leave like everyone else does?”

“I promise I’ll stay with you until you get tired of me,” Veronica murmured, tugging the blankets over them. “Besides, this is my house. Where else would I go?”

Heather laughed sleepily, curling in against her chest. “Good point. Goodnight, Veronica.” she said softly. As the soft noise of Veronica’s snoring began to lull her to sleep, Heather felt one last thought slip into her mind, one that made her smile and that she spoke aloud as if wishing the universe to make it so. “I’ll never get tired of you, Veronica. So please don’t get tired of me.”  
  
With that, she fell dreamlessly asleep with the words ‘I love you’ slipping away for the night. They’d be spoken another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
